


非 礼 勿 视

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Photos, 哈利受到了深深的伤害
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23328709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 简单来说，情况很不妙。
Relationships: Sirius Black & Harry Potter, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	非 礼 勿 视

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.斯狼无差，怪癖提及（或许不止提及），真·黄暴与沙雕齐飞；  
> 2.可能可以算AU，哈利和小天狼星在五年级前去车站的路上被抓走了，卢克伍德的部分我瞎编的；  
> 3.总之，哈利受到了深深的伤害。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

简单来说，情况很不妙。

别误会，哈利非常珍惜自己的小命，他的小命还在就是最好的证明。但对于被食死徒抓住这种事，他确实忍不住有点疲劳了，因为，嗨，自己去看他的履历吧。

比起出于某种神秘原因非得等主子来杀他的食死徒们，和出于种种神秘原因每次谋杀都未遂的伏地魔本人，他对身边的西里斯比较紧张。他知道西里斯在自认为必要的时候能多不要命，而且不像对他，敌人没有非得留下西里斯性命的理由。哈利还为其他人倍感恐惧，站台上发生爆炸的那刻西里斯扑倒了他，此后他的记忆就直接跳到了在食死徒窝里醒来，跟西里斯背对背给五花大绑。他可以感觉到西里斯的手指正在施了咒语的绳索间活动，企图挣脱束缚。

除此之外，他就只是很奇怪为什么伏地魔本人还没出现。他还以为收到黑魔标记的消息，那魔头会直接（字面和比喻意义上地）飞到他面前呢，看来他可能高估伟大黑魔王对自己的重视程度了。

“别担心，哈利。”西里斯的声音紧绷而疼痛，哈利知道绳子上的魔法会使尝试挣脱的人十指像被钢针钻入，但他很担心还有别的原因，“我们会出去的。”

“你有没有受伤，西里斯？”

“肋骨可能断了一根，没什么大不了的。”

“这可不是没什么大不了。”哈利反对。

西里斯笑了两声，轻轻咳嗽，“你说话跟莱姆斯似的。”

那会造成疼痛的魔法没殃及他，但哈利能感觉到绳索越来越紧了，他想抓住教父的手指阻止那无谓的努力，结果也被扎了几下，脱口“嗷”了一声。西里斯倒因为这个停了。

“别动，哈利。”西里斯说，“交给我就好。我会把咱俩都带回去，而且其他人很快就会来了。”

他的安慰反而使哈利一阵恐惧，“他们会不会——”

“他们没事。”西里斯坚决地打断他，“我们为了护送你上学找来了最强阵容，没那么容易出事的。哈，疯眼汉这会儿大概正大发脾气呢。”

如果不是正热切地期盼救援，哈利会因凤凰社为他去个火车站搞出这么大阵仗有点不高兴的。

“哦，看来我们的俘虏醒了。”一个自高自大的声音说，伴随着故意放慢的脚步，哈利想象那人正自以为很有派头地踱步进入房间。

他背对房门，在不被扎的前提下使劲转头也看不见来者，只听西里斯冷笑一声，说：“奥古斯特·卢克伍德。”

没等哈利想起自己在哪儿听过这个名字，卢克伍德先笑了起来，拍拍手。

“也算老相识了，布莱克少爷。”这个称呼一出，哈利立刻感觉到了西里斯后背的紧绷，“在阿兹卡班住得不错？”

“你从前被我打断的腿也好得不错嘛。”西里斯反唇相讥。

他为自己赢得了一记耳光，哈利愤怒地大叫，又迫于疼痛停止挣扎，而西里斯就只是啐了一口。

“姑娘才用巴掌打人。”他说。

哈利有点想说赫敏就用拳头打过马尔福，可卢克伍德已经发出了愤怒的鼻息，重得让他担心西里斯被喷上点什么，尽管他更应该担心绑架者会补上一拳。

“我比较好奇伏地魔怎么还没来？”他问道，西里斯立刻捅了他一下。

卢克伍德听到主子的名字倒抽一口冷气，随即发出愤怒的声音，从西里斯面前绕过，但没走到哈利能看清的角度。哈利只能从视野边缘瞟见他穿着诡异的紫色长袍。

“在我得到想要的东西之前，他是不会来的。”卢克伍德自得地说。

“这么说你叛变了。”西里斯做作地夸赞，“我真为你自豪，小伙子。”

这次他成功得到了一记拳头，后脑勺与哈利的撞在一起，仍嘲讽地笑着。哈利突然被一个可怕的念头击中：也许西里斯是故意想激卢克伍德杀了他，这样他就不用回老宅了。

“西里斯！西里斯！”他大叫，“你没事吧？！”

“别这么大惊小怪的。”西里斯说，“好戏还没开始呢，是吧，奥古斯特？你究竟想要什么？”

“哈利·波特。”卢克伍德吐出老套得令人生厌的答案，“这男孩能给我击败黑魔头的方法。”

哈利强忍住叹气的冲动，现在没人能阻止西里斯的狂笑了。

“那也不难。”他说，“卢克伍德，你妈妈最近如何？”

“钻心剜骨！”

西里斯长声惨叫，无法自控地剧烈抽搐，几乎把哈利带得摔倒。他刻意营造的那种虚假轻松消失了，哈利意识到他们都很可能被杀死在这里，死在这个叛变的食死徒手中——一旦他完全弄明白哈利究竟是如何逃出生天。

“停下！”他恐惧地尖叫，“停止！你要的是我，不是吗？”

咒语停止了，西里斯气喘吁吁地咳嗽，又啐了一口，哈利怀疑那是血，他拼命祈祷教父折断的肋骨没有伤及肺部。

“别傻了，哈利。”西里斯说，“难道你指望他把抓住的凤凰社成员完好无损地送回去吗？就算他背叛了伏地——”

“别说那个名字！”

“呵，既然你要倒戈，干嘛不从说出他的名字开始？”

哈利全身发抖，等着西里斯遭到新一轮折磨，但卢克伍德却没念咒。相反，他怒极而笑，听动静似乎从怀里掏出了什么，西里斯发出一个窒息的声音。哈利本能地扭身去看，这次钢针好像直接刺进了他的脊柱，然而西里斯对他的痛呼没有反应。

“在你们小睡的时候，我可从布莱克少爷身上发现了点好东西，”

“卢克伍德，别……”

哈利更努力地想看清那东西，西里斯被施钻心咒的时候都没屈服叫过停，卢克伍德究竟从他身上找到了什么？

“捏起来像是照片。”卢克伍德若有所思地说，“收在袍子内侧口袋里，一定很珍贵吧？所以我决定把乐趣留到我们三人都清醒的时候……”

突然，房间变得非常、非常的安静。西里斯的后脑勺再次碰到了哈利，这次很轻，哈利可以想象教父绝望地闭上了眼。他使劲咽下惶恐，现在必须由他来保护西里斯了，他一定要让西里斯活着离开。

“这，”卢克伍德说，“是张屌照。”

哈利的头脑一片空白。

前食死徒深受震撼，“不得不说，挺可观的。”

“给我他妈停下。”西里斯厉声道。

“为什么呢？”卢克伍德终于找回了一点自己的声音，“啧啧，我们的逃犯先生有个秘密情人——”

相似的沉默，哈利只能想象他在第二张照片上看到了什么。不，仔细想想，他还是不要想象为好。

“女式内裤。”卢克伍德惊诧地说，看来那是个男人。

“请告诉我那不是你穿的。”他忍不住说。

西里斯发出一个微弱的动静，像有人拿匕首从他肋间扎了进去。

“我不这么认为。”卢克伍德说，哈利怀疑中间的停顿是他拿照片跟西里斯下半身做了比对，“迄今为止这位神秘先生还没有露面，我们再看下一张……”

哈利觉得自己可能会被这震撼的寂静吓出心脏病。他并不想要了解教父的性生活细节，谢谢你，这不是用偶像崩塌能概括的事情。

“呃，这张是你。”卢克伍德平静得超尘脱凡，“在吸屌，看起来是前边那根。”

“你他妈还不如杀了我。”西里斯真心实意地说。

“或者杀了我。”哈利以不输给他的真心实意说。

“你会是个好婊子，布莱克。”卢克伍德感叹，“看看你含着屌抬起眼睛的样子，我都想让你给我吸一发了。”

哈利呜咽了一声，他真的好想念伏地魔那张扁平苍白的蛇脸。

“谢谢夸赞。”西里斯干巴巴地说，“你可以得到我的牙齿和半根断屌。”

卢克伍德冷哼，又翻过几张照片，而没有用它们来凌辱西里斯，大约是冲击太强烈的缘故。然后，他发现了自己感兴趣的东西。

“哦，看看，”他轻声说，“真叫人意外，黑魔标记。”

闪电劈中哈利的脑子。

“什么？？？？？？”

“哈利——”

“你居然！”

“哈利，冷静——”

“我还觉得他会弄死你！”哈利尖叫，卢克伍德威胁要干掉他，见他的鬼，“看来他的确做了，不是吗？！只不过不像我以为的那样！”

“我们现在是战俘！”西里斯吼道，“给我冷静点！”

“哦，看来我注定要带着这个死掉了！”疼痛遍及全身，哈利总算清醒了点，“……有多久了？回答我西里斯我发誓——”

“不太久。”西里斯咕哝。

“说出他的名字！”卢克伍德在背景里咆哮，试图拉回他们的注意力，“你知道这人是谁不是吗，波特？”

惨绝人寰的是，他两步绕到哈利跟前，把那张照片杵了过来。哈利下意识地看了一眼，挨在一起的躯体，前臂上有黑魔标记的手握着两根……他立刻想用自己古灵阁所有的财产换一双没见过它的眼睛。

他永远、永远不可能再和从前一样看待自己的教父了。

“你们还挺……令人敬佩的。”他说。

“闭嘴。”西里斯从牙缝里挤出，“什么，也，别，他妈，说。”

他可不会这么轻易放过西里斯。

“你们就不能像正常人一样拍点，比如，厨房里跟蛋糕和冰淇淋合影吗？”

“他不喜欢露脸。”

西里斯说得好像这句话能解释一切。现在他冷静多了，或者说，听天由命了。尽管他手上的挣扎一直没停。

“因为露屌和黑魔标记真的很缺少辨识度。”哈利说，“主要是黑魔标记，我的意思是。你们的……器官，外观都很惊人，过目难忘。”

“回答我！”卢克伍德仍在咆哮，他打了哈利一巴掌，哈利头还没正过来就决定无视这点。

“你到底以为有几个食死徒经常待在凤凰社总部啊？”西里斯奋力摇晃躯体，他快脱身了。

“乔治说他不怎么来总部……”

“他不太在有人的时候离开我房间。”西里斯坦诚，然后他侧面倒下，刚落地就变成了大狗。

黑狗带着刻骨的仇恨扑向前食死徒，这么说吧，等西里斯变回人形，大概需要呕出至少一品脱的人类血肉。哈利迅速滑下椅子，踩过鲜血和飘落的……纸张，尽快拿到卢克伍德的魔杖，滚进易于防守的角落。

绑架者的手下闻声冲进房间时，凤凰社的救援姗姗来迟。哈利完全不吃惊地看到，第一个冲进来的，是他的魔药课教师。发现地上都掉了些什么的刹那，他确定斯内普的脸抽搐了一下。

战斗结束得很快。

“哈利！”卢平焦急地俯身，“你还好吗？有没有受伤？”

哈利的眼睛越过卢平肩头扫视，变回人形的西里斯痛苦不堪地弓着身子干呕，避开教子的视线；不远处魔药课教授赶在有人注意前悄悄收起了地上所有的纸张。

“我想辍学。”他冷漠地说，“我要一辈子住在女贞路。”

（全文完）


End file.
